


如何饲养一只玄佑犬

by Bersarker



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: 张玄佑中心cp不明显@唧唧 给的梗，玄佑犬饲养手册，最后被我改成这样了（捂脸）





	如何饲养一只玄佑犬

您的玄佑犬已备好，请去距您最近的露米娅分店签收

首先恭喜你获得一只玄佑犬，希望你们在未来的日子里相处愉快。  
玄佑犬是一种红色大型犬，看起来很凶，但实际上是个非常害羞的孩子。它很喜欢和主人一起玩，所以在有空的时候请尽量陪陪它，哪怕只是一起出去散散步。  
玄佑犬不喜欢独自一狗，所以请不要把它单独关在房间里，您可以在办公的时候让它呆在旁边，并且在当它咬着你的衣角试图和你玩的时候拍拍它的头，告诉它你现在很忙。大多数情况下玄佑犬会安静地趴在你的脚边蹭蹭你，耐心地等你结束工作。  
玄佑犬天生会捡报纸，当它把报纸放在您脚边，然后期待地看着您的时候，记得揉揉它的脑袋夸它“好孩子”，它会很开心。  
玄佑犬不喜欢泡面，这会让它想起一些寂寞的回忆，所以请最好不要给它吃泡面。他喜欢蒜香拉面，当您想要小小的奖励它时，一顿蒜香拉面是不错的选择。  
玄佑犬脸上的胶带和创口贴，以及前爪上的绷带都只是它的装饰，请不要撕掉它们。  
玄佑犬很喜欢它的耳环，如果您夸奖它们好看它会很开心（而且会害羞）。  
玄佑犬喜欢找别的小动物打架，但是请不要担心它被欺负，通常情况下您只要在家里准备好纱布以及赔偿金，耐心等待玄佑犬或是宠物被打的主人任意一个上门就可以了。  
玄佑犬喜欢被摸头和顺毛，它表现开心的方式是抖耳朵和摇尾巴。  
面对陌生人时玄佑犬会表现得很凶，但是请不要担心，除非您的生命安全受到威胁，否则它不会主动咬人。  
请不要对玄佑犬说“不乖就把你扔掉”这种话，也不要用抛弃它来威胁它，这真的会让您的玄佑犬很伤心。  
最后，千万不要试图丢弃玄佑犬！千万不要试图丢弃玄佑犬！千万不要试图丢弃玄佑犬！

露米娅宠物交流中心Q&A精华锦集

Q：玄佑犬看起来好帅啊！我能在哪里捕捉到野生的玄佑犬呢？  
A：玄佑犬是一种十分少见的犬种，野生玄佑犬一般只出没于韩国。野生玄佑犬捕捉攻略详见于论坛精华区“如何捕捉一只玄佑犬”，但我们还是诚挚地建议您不要试图捕捉野生玄佑犬。野生玄佑犬对人类——尤其是女性——没有太大攻击性，当您在小巷里遇到野生玄佑犬时可以喂它点东西、拍拍它的头或者揉揉它的毛，它会十分开心。但千万不要带它回家。据“如何捕捉一只玄佑犬”这个帖子下面的不完全统计，在所有试图带野生玄佑犬回家的人中，一半当场遭到了不知道哪里冒出来的埃索猫的攻击，另一半都在某天回家时发现玄佑犬不知所踪并且家里到处都是危险的小机关。

Q：请问我该如何购买玄佑犬？你们提供快递服务吗？  
A：您好，露米娅宠物中心一号客服为您服务。我们暂时不会提供快递服务，我们这里出售的大部分宠物都不喜欢封闭的笼子和快递箱，包括您提到的玄佑犬。但是我们在各大城市均设立了分店，您可以到距离最近的露米娅分店亲自带您的玄佑犬回家。

Q：我的玄佑犬总是出去打架，回来的时候一身伤，我很心疼。  
A：请在下一次玄佑犬去打架之前告诉它您的心情，玄佑犬会为您去学着在打架的时候保护自己的。

Q：邻居养了一只埃索猫，小小只好可爱！好想摸摸头！有点担心我家玄佑犬不会欺负它吧？  
A：请您放心，比起邻居家的埃索猫，我更建议您担心一下自家的玄佑犬会不会被欺负。以及友情提示您：虽然埃索猫看上去很可爱，但是请千万不要试图摸/逗它，除非您想在自家院子里踩到捕兽夹。

Q：我下班回来发现家里多了一只黑猫！看上去很乖很漂亮，好想摸一摸，它会咬我吗？而且我怕它的主人会担心，该怎么把它送回去？  
A：那是雪，玄佑犬的好朋友。请您放心，雪是一种很温和的猫，攻击性很低，您可以轻轻地摸一摸它，但是时间太久的话它会跳开，这是他礼貌的拒绝方式。雪不会私自乱跑，如果雪出现在您家中那它一定已经告知了主人，您可以放心。您还可以为它泡一杯茶并放置一些小点心，雪会很感谢您。

Q：埃索猫真的好凶！我的手上现在还有红印子嘤嘤嘤……好担心我家的玄佑犬被它欺负QAQ  
A：……我已经提醒过您了。而且多半是看在您家玄佑犬的面子上，您才只是被挠了一下吧。请不用担心，通常埃索猫和玄佑犬相处得很不错，埃索猫还会帮忙赶走试图诱拐玄佑犬的彰一狐。

Q：我平时很忙，没有时间给玄佑犬做蒜香拉面，请问喂它吃普通的狗粮可以吗？  
A：玄佑犬不吃狗粮，所有人类男性能吃并且不会致死致残的食物它都可以吃。它比较喜欢韩国料理，但是对其他国家的食物也不挑剔。最好每餐都给它一些肉类，没有肉会让它情绪低落。

Q：还是我QAQ，我家玄佑犬好像和邻居家的埃索猫吵架了。它好久没去找埃索猫玩了，一个狗待在家里，和我一起玩的时候也蔫蔫的，看起来好可怜，我可以帮帮它吗？  
A：这种情况我建议您放置，他们俩只是在耍花枪，过两天就好了——不信的话请您仔细观察埃索猫“路过”您家门口或窗口的频率。或者您可以再养一只慧珍鼠，她很擅长处理这种情况。

Q：我家玄佑犬经常对着天空发呆，看上去特别孤独，它是不是寂寞了？我要不要再买个小伙伴陪它？  
A：它只是想起了一些事情，这个时候你只需要过去摸摸它的头，告诉它吃饭了。在您精力和经济允许的范围内，再买一只宠物是不错的选择。玄佑犬和大多数宠物都能和平共处，其中本店特别向您推荐埃索猫、慧珍鼠、珍妮仿声鸟和雪猫。

Q：能详细介绍一下上面那些推荐宠物吗？我也想给我家的玄佑犬找个小伙伴。  
A：如果您对小区安保设施不太满意，我们向您推荐埃索猫，我们可以向您保证整栋楼只有您家绝对不会被盗，不过缺点是玄佑犬出去打架的次数会更加频繁，同时您的家有被拆的潜在风险。如果您喜欢善解人意的类型，强力向您推荐慧珍鼠，慧珍是松鼠科，平时很安静，还能在玄佑犬忍不住闯祸的时候平息它躁动的内心。如果您比较喜欢热闹，推荐珍妮仿声鸟，但是要时刻注意它和玄佑犬的动态，否则很有可能你一转头它们俩就吵起来，但是可以放心的是它们并不会打架。雪是安静乖巧的类型，但是和玄佑犬的相性也意外地好，您出门的时候可以放心地把它们两个留在家里，绝对不会发生拆家、打架或者争吵等破坏家庭和睦的状况。

Q：我家里来了一只棕色的小猫！在我家住了三天还没走！虽然看两只小动物挤在一个窝里睡超可爱，但是它对我超凶！（我家的玄佑犬舔它毛都没事，我却靠近一步都不行，明明每天都是我在喂……）好怕它咬我！怎么办？我该赶走它吗？  
A：那应该是一只野生的埃索猫，请不要赶走它，否则有极大可能您的玄佑犬也会跟着离开。埃索猫并没有恶意，只是很难相信人类，请善待它，并且在获得它的信任之前和它解除时注意保持距离。埃索猫与人类的安全距离是五米，超过这个距离就会让它感到不安，但这个距离会随着它对您信任的增加而缩短。请放心，在您家的玄佑犬的努力下，这个过程并不会很长。在埃索猫完全信任您之后，就会愿意让您偶尔摸一摸耳朵了。

Q：狗是怎么吃拉面的？  
A：……不可描述。建议您为您的玄佑犬做一顿蒜香拉面然后亲自找到答案。

Q：我在路边捡到了一只脏兮兮的玄佑犬【图片】，脖子上有吊牌但是主人并不在周围。我把它带回来洗干净了，但是它一直无精打采的，整个过程中没有反抗也没有叫，请问它是生病了吗？我需要带它去检查一下吗？还有你们能帮忙找一下它的主人吗？  
A：抱歉，虽然很痛心，但是这是一只被遗弃的玄佑犬。如果您愿意收养它的话可以把它留下，在您的耐心陪伴下，玄佑犬会愿意接受您作为新的主人并且慢慢从被抛弃的阴影中走出来的。如果您没有时间或者精力照顾它，请把它送到附近的露米娅分店，但是这样的话它可能不会活太久了。被抛弃对于玄佑犬来说是一件很残忍的事情，所有被送回露米娅的玄佑犬存活率不超过百分之二十。所以再次提醒各位正在养或者有意养一只玄佑犬的坛友们，在领走它之前请确认自己是真的想要它，在领走之后请绝对不要抛弃它，谢谢。

【潮男、暴徒、14M-RFT04等玄佑犬专属冬季爆款套装限时促销中】【露米娅宠物中心新品种——葵花鹦鹉秀雅即将上市】


End file.
